rocky and cece love story
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: what if someone was... different and that was one of the main reasons you were in love with them, but what if that person was a monster, femmeslash
1. preview

**Hey you guy's I just, kind, of experimenting, so let me see what you think.**

Cece's pov:

Nobody knew her; she was one of those kids that just, were there, no personality, no random burst of laugher, nothing.

I was relatively popular… okay I'm being modest, actually I was quite popular, well in other people's eyes, I didn't really see it though.

People would say that I was rambunctious, hot-headed, I could see that. My mom's a cop, my little brother's a manipulating, jokester, and I'm a cheerleader (captain), so I have lots of steam built up.

I believe that taking a chance pushes you to something great, that's why I joined cheerleading.

Any way's back to her, I don't know, there's just something about her that just stands out, which is ironic sense she very unnoticed.

But what really got me curious about her is the fact that: I always see her in the weirdest way.

For instance, on Thursday I was walking out of school to go meet up with some friends when all of a sudden I see her fall to the ground, as if she jumped of the roof.

I know what you're all thinking _oh my god she tried to commit suicide_ but when she got up, her expression leaked shock and excitement; I don't remember suicidal people being happy

You know it's actually kind of sexy how her lips curls up when she smiles hmm…back to her being weird

A week ago I saw her I guess trying to move a car with her hand, and she was seriously into it, then I came to the best conclusion: she's absolutely crazy.

That's when I realized (helping out mental people can really get you into good college's) so my goal now was to talk to her and gain some kind of community service.

My first attempted was in the cafeteria at lunch time, my table was unanimously considered quote on quote the 'cool kids' table.

Deuce Martinez was on the right of me, flirting with Tinka Hessenheffer, ya know ever since her brother went back to their home country, her appearance got… well normal, she wore light blue skinny jeans with slight rips in them, a yellow and light gray striped blouse, and yellow van boots, and ya know what with her blond hair down and not in some ridiculous hairstyle, she looks incredable.

"So what, your just gonna go over there and talked to her" Deuce asked jokingly "well yeah I guess, I mean it cant be that hard, I've done it before" I assumed "well you better go now" Tinka said "why?" I ask "cause little miss elvis is now leaving the building" Deuce countered " what" I turned around to see the girl was gone "dammit Deuce why didn't you say anything" "I thought I did" he jokes.

Rushing into the hallway I become very frustrated because, she wasn't there, people stared at me confused but I was to busy trying to find lady Hudini. I finally went outside to the back of the school to catch my breath, and to see if she was out here, but she wouldn't be, no one comes back here. I was about to leave when something fell on me, it was a wallet, I opened to find an ID, it said _Raquel blue 16, driver's licence _and the picture revealed it to be the girl im looking for.

'Wait but how did it get here, and how did it fall on my head' I look up to see something, that would send Gandi to an insane ward. I found the girl, but she was floating . in . the . sky .

**Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for leaving a clift hanger like that but if you review I 'll give you another chapter. **


	2. how I got my powers

**So guys really seemed to wanted more, thanks for the review, oh and Rosalia Cullen I would love a beta reader, I'm not sure how it works I got the Idea of .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did, oh boy, hmmm never mind **

Cece's pov:

She didn't know I was there, or that her wallet dropped, cause she flew off.

Yeah she flew, literally like fucking superman.

** "**HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE" was all I could get out, the air had gotten thin, from impact, and I could barely breath let alone talk.

I realized I had her wallet, I wasn't the snooping type, and it's an evasion of people's privacy, but come this bitch just flew off like this is a superhero movie I gotta see who she is.

So began to rummage through for like 2 minutes and all I found out was that her name was Raquel, she had 40 bucks, and she's fond of spearmint, nothing good.

I was about to walk off when a white folded piece of paper fell out of her, I picked it up and unfolded it and it took me a second to figure what it was, but when I did my eyes became plates.

Rocky's pov:

It happened six years ago, I woke up one day and I was floating over my bed, ever since then it's been my little secret.

At first I thought this was just evil, like the devil gave me a branding mark, then I realized: this was a gift from God, I mean I can fly, move things with my mind ( that's limited, the heaviest thing I could move is a truck) strength, invulnerability, I'm your regular day wonder woman er something.

But there's a downfall to it, I keep waking up in the middle of the night floating over my bed, huge cold sweats came rushing down, and I was hyperventilating something fierce.

I had the same dream, what the fuck is with this dream it starts of with me at school during lunch, I'm eating whatever crappy shit they were serving, and she comes, her wavy phoenix hair flowing in the wind and perfectly being place on her slightly broad shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes red full lips.

As usual I get that warm feeling, and then everything is engulfed in fire, people are running in fear, decorations, and pieces of wall come falling down.

She come to me and called me a monster a freak and that's when I wake up.

I don't know who she is but in she goes to my school, and she's head cheerleader er something, but I guess I have a crush on her.

It's funny, I never pictured myself gay but guess I am just all I know is that I've I don't know liked her since I first saw her in 1st grade, I remember her coming in with her pj's and when the teacher told her to go to the principle she said, '_there is nothing in the rulebook that states I can't wear this'_ and she sat in her seat leaving the teacher speechless.

I think maybe that's when I started to like her, I guess.

Bu-but having repeating this dream, I came to a conclusion, it's a sign saying with these powers I can never love, so I try and steer clear of her and any person I get feelings for, cause apparently I'll go Carrie in this mother and I don't want that.

So it's decided I can't go near her or anyone I have to stay away from them.


	3. talk to her

**Thank you for the reviews chapter here is chapter 3**

Cece pov:

It's simple, just go over there and give her, her wallet back, yeah simple so why the hell am I so nervous.

Ever since I saw her fly, I felt so…so drawn to her, like we share a secret no one else knew. But she doesn't know I know so therein lies the problem.

Today I was wearing my cheerleading outfit, and my hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Why do you keep looking, over there" one of my cheer friends said, we were at lunch, and I was contemplating going over there and just making her spill the beans.

"Wha-what are you guys talking about"

"You keep staring over there looking at something" this girl name Heather said, she was a bitch, yeah that's all I can say about her.

"Maybe she's looking at psycho" said Candy Cho; she was referring to the girl I was thinking about, yeah she kinda has a nick-name _psycho _really mature right, yeah I know,

"Why do we call her that again" I say getting a little pissed off

"Uh duh she's like Ted Bundy cray-cray , remember she killed her parents" Heather said

"That was just a rumor" I defended

"Yeah but the cops found her parents on the floor with knives all over their bodies, and her in her bed covered in blood" Candy Cho countered

She was right it was in the news; this conversation was getting me very uncomfortable, it was reminding me about that piece of paper I found in her wallet.

Speaking of wallets, it felt like I was holding heat I gotta give it back, and you know what screw this I am fucking Cece Jones head of the cheerleading team, popular girl in school I can do this.

So I get up, head over to the table she was sitting alone at, and plop the wallet in front of her tray.

"You dropped this, and as head captain of the cheer team I thought it was my duty to give it back" I try to hide my nervousness in pep

Her long curly chocolate locks covered her face, but she slightly raised her head revealing her hazel eye that wasn't covered with hair, had widened, she had a grim/shock look on her face.

Immediately she took the wallet and walked off in a fast pace.

I turn and head back to my table, where both girls were looking at me like I grew another head.

"What the hell was that" Candy asked kind of pissed.

"What" I try to play dumb.

"You know what, going over and talking to psycho like she's a friend of the family" Heather said.

"It was nothing she dropped her wallet and I returned it to her" I explained.

"Awww girl we could have snooped through it, see who psycho really is other than a killer" Candy said giggling with Heather, but I didn't find it funny at all, that folded up piece of paper really got to me, and should stay a secret, if they saw it, they would show the whole school, and I know what they'd say

_Psycho really is a psycho. _Ugh why do I hang out with them oh yeah head cheerleader, I have a rep to uphold.

Rocky's pov:

When the hell did she get my wallet, I've been looking for it for like two days, I last had it the second time I flew…oh god does she know?

Oh no oh no, maybe it's okay, I'm just overreacting she doesn't know a thing and even if she did what could she possible do…SHE'S THE FUCKING CHEER CAPTAIN THEIR ALWAYS BITCHES SHE'LL TELL EVERYONE, AND THEY'LL CALL ME A FREAK, oh no the burning feeling was washing over me again, I was on top of the school, I go up here to clear my head but now I'm trying to control myself from…

"Ahh" steam escapes my skin, and fire for a second filled my eyes, but I was back to normal, this has only happened once, and that was when I was 9 and some idiotic boys tried to pick on me, to make a long story short they all ended up hanging from a flag pole by their wedges.

I was wearing a grey hoodie with a hoodless jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

It was the middle of December so it was freezing, Chicago was well known for cold air.

I can't slip up again, if I do and she talks to me I might blow, I have to stay away from her, from anyone.

I have to stay alone or their gonna die.

I was about to leave when I saw a certain red hair behind me.

"What are you doing, students aren't allowed up here" she said curiously.

I tried to leave, but she blocked the door.

"Oh no, you're not going to get away again" she said sternly.

What's with this girl.

"No thank you, for returning your personal belongings, you know I would think a person like you would be modest but…"

"Do you know?" I ask getting tired of her ranting.

"About what" she asked clueless

Oh thank god she didn't know, good I'm in the clear.

"Oh you mean about how you can fly, oh yeah I know about that" she admitted

OH GOD NO! , I start to hyperventilate, she's gonna tell everyone and their gonna call me a freak and, and oh no the heats coming back.

I feel it, its rising up big this time, the dream's gonna happen I gotta get away, I gotta…

In an instant, a cold wave washed over me, I realized it was because, she had her hand on my shoulder, she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.

What the hell, I didn't steam up, it's like she blocked it with her hand on my shoulder, now I have butterflies in my stomach looking at her.

Chocolate eyes, the way some of her hair escapes her messy bun and falls over her eyes, oh god the way that cheerleading uniform hugs her body.

I'm heating up again I gotta get away, it's the middle of the school, but I don't care, I already did extra credit in all my classes.

"Just stay away from me" I say pushing her hand off my shoulder and almost tearing up, then fly off.

**Hey hope you like it, and if you do please review.**


	4. the date part 1

**Okay look I'm going to make this chapter a longer and review or I shall summon a large elmo monster to come and make sad for a second.**

Cece pov:

Oh no, she's not getting away like that

Flying off like she has somewhere to be, she doesn't have anywhere to be.

Look I don't know why I feel so mad, but I am not about to stand here and have her fly off like that no, no shits not going down like that.

The next day I came up to the school in my Toyota Prius hybrid and I saw her on the sidewalk skating on her skateboard listening to music.

Look at her all mysterious and powerful and shit, I bet you she's super egotistical, she's not getting away from me this time.

After passing through a few fellow students, I finally make to the parking lot.

Grabbing my thing which consists of a Micky Mouse clutch purse, which matched my Minny mouse blouse, bleached skinny jeans, and black fuzzy boots, and the Frappuccino I picked up at Starbucks, I stepped out of my car to catch up with _her._

I locked the car, and checked my clutch to see if my phone was in it, when I find myself on the ground from a sudden impact.

"Hey what the hell, watch where you're going next time idio…" I stop in the middle of my insults when I realize who it was.

Her hazel eyes meet my brown, she wore a grey long sleeve shirt that said_ just go with it _blue skinny jeans and grey vans, she also wore a grey beanie, god I didn't know she was so…her mocha skin, so soft looking, like she was an angle banished from heaven cause her appearance out shined the brightest star (hey I can get real deep when I want to)

But I can't think about that right now.

Before she could leave I grab her by her arm and wouldn't let go no matter how hard she yanked.

"Get off of me" she said annoyed.

"Not till you stop being an asshole" I say

"The hell are you talking about?" she asked

"always walking off, not talking to no one, you know just cause you can fly doesn't give you the right not to talk to anybody and be complete out cast…I mean…you know.

At this point I had her pinned down, no one saw cause the first bell for class rang, so it was just us.

"I'm sorry did you hear yourself?" she asked

"Ugh shu-shut up for a minute, this is hard for me" the whole point of this was to end up telling her she could trust me enough that we could I don't know be friends or something.

"Just spit it out cause if you hadn't noticed first period has started" she says while pulling her ear phones, it was obvious she was getting pissed.

"I just wanted you to know, I uh won't tell you're secret, and um I was wondering I don't know maybe we could, hang out sometimes"

For some reason I felt like I would die if she said no, but her facial expression said that she was surprised, but then her words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Look I thank you for keeping my secret but you have stay away from me, for your own good.

I still had her pinned but some force pushed me off of her, wait was it her.

When I got up I saw her walking off and fast past.

God why did she have to be such a…a I don't know. Holy shit am I crying?

Rocky pov:

I walk quickly away from her.

Why does she keep coming up to me, kind of makes it hard to stay away from her.

Do I want to stay away from her?

Well I don't want to but I Have to or I'm gonna heat up.

But last time I did she stopped it with her touch.

That could have been a coincidence.

Maybe I should take her up on her offer and see how I'll react.

And risk becoming a human bomb, I don't think so.

But maybe I should see if there's some way around it and this could be the only way.

This mental argue continues from first to fourth and now I find myself on the rooftop during lunch.

Fine I've finally made a decision.

I head to the cafeteria to find her walking to her table.

Dashing through people I finally get to her, she was startled for minute.

"Okay" I say

"Okay what?" she asked confused

"I'll hang out with you sometimes" I say

Her face literally lit up, you could tell she was excited

"Uh sweet this Saturday, meet me at the mall if that's okay?

"Yeah yeah that's perfect"

Great and if I do blow thousands of people will die.

"It's a date" she said all perky then walked away.

"Yeah" I say unsure.

%%%%%%%%

Cece pov:

Saturday rolled by quicker than I thought, and I was almost nervous when I pulled into the mall parking lot.

I mean don't wrong I've been to the mall before, numerous times actually. It's the person I'm meeting that's got my stomach doing summersaults.

I got out of my car wearing a led zeppelin tank top red skinny jeans and my favorite black boots.

She was by the corridor wearing a plain white V-neck, some black skinny jeans and black vans.

She was holding her skateboard and listening to music.

When I walked up to greet her, she saw me and took out her head phones.

I could have sworn I heard panic at the disco but I thought nah, she wouldn't be into stuff like that.

We awkwardly roamed the mall for 5 minutes till we came across Hot topic and Rocky (her names Raquel but that sounds really complicated so her nick name now is Rocky) pulled me in to check out their merchandise.

I saw her looking at a Bring me the horizon shirt.

"Wait are you gonna buy that?" I asked

"Nah I got one already" she said nonchalant

"You listen to rock?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, you?" she asked while sifting through shirts

"Uh yeah I just wouldn't have thought you listen to rock" I say

"Why it's just music that I like, hey you want some ice cream, I'm buying.

"Yeah sure" I say still a little shocked

We got ice cream and sat at the tables on the second level, the huge ice skating ring was below us and we could see a bunch of people skating happily.

The mall was quite packed actually, being that it's almost close to Christmas.

I was having a great time, with Rocky, we talked about music, then movies, than random shit it was really stress relieving.

Then it happened.

Out of nowhere we heard shots and seen everyone start to run in terror to the entrance doors.

He was on the ice rink he wore a gas mask, a bulletproof vest padding, large hunting boots, and his blacked gloved hand was holding a machine gun, on his back was what appeared to be a shot gun.

He started throwing bombs and shooting.

"Oh my god we gotta get out of here Rocky… Rocky?" she wasn't in her chair.

Out of nowhere the man was colliding into the nearest wall.

**Okay where the hells rocky and why did that man crash into the wall. Review and you'll find out.**


	5. the date part 2

**Thanks guys for reviewing keep it up um I hope you like this chapter.**

Cece's pov:

I stood there shocked as the man got up from his unconsciousness.

"Rocky!" I scream she being the only thing on my mind.

The shooter hears me and was now firing in my direction, when suddenly he flew in the opposite direction.

I was stunned when I saw Rocky on the ice with the man.

"Rocky?" I say to her.

"Go get help, call the police, then get the fuck out" she said.

"W-what about you?" I scream

"Don't worry, I got th…" before she could finish that sentence, the man shot her in the shoulder.

"ROCKY!".

Rocky's pov:

I got up in a haze Cece was gone, thank god, but the shooter was now unloading his ammo towards me.

Thinking quick I rolled out of the way, toward the staircase were I got a few breathers in, till I seen a circular object roll in front of me.

"Fuck" since I have nowhere to jumped to I just shielded myself and braced for impact.

The man came running toward me, but I was able to drag myself away.

"Why are you doing this" I asked.

"Ah the question any simple minded person would ask" he said.

"Well do you have an answer" I asked staling

I was still dragging my sore body trying to get some distance from him.

"The world thrives on two key things: peace and chaos" he said coming closer.

"Then why are you chaos" I asked

"You see because of the past conflicts in history man as subconsciously developed an instinct of paranoia, that's why police forces were created actually that's why the whole Judicial system was created, not just for protection, but reassurance, that people will be able to live their lives without a care in the world."

"And let me guess you feel there should be more havoc" I asked still stalling.

"Nah" he said, and then his gas masked face appeared right in front of me.

"I just wanna see the world burn" he then grabs me by the hair and drags me on the floor.

I levitated up and flew the other way, he lost his grip and fell back into the ice rink.

I landed in the rink also but on the other side.

And for about 3 minutes I just stared at him and he stared back, then we bolted toward each other.

he had thrown a couple of smoke bombs, I dodge some but I got confused, till what felt like a million fist but were only two kept punching me everywhere.

The smoke cleared up and I saw him coming from behind so I elbowed him in the chin, sending him flying back.

I then launch toward him noticing the bottom of his mask wasn't there and blood covered his mouth.

I grab him by the neck and throw him to the other side of the rink, but while in the air he fires at me.

But I was able to stop the bullets in mid-air.

I run to him again as he kept firing.

You know what screw that gun.

So I grab the bullet escape part and grip it till it closed while he was about to shoot, and the machine gun exploded pushing me a short distance away, and blowing of his hand off.

"AHHHHHH" he screamed at his handless arm.

"Guess you're gonna have to wait for the worlds ending" I say before telekinetically grabbing him by the neck.

I could do it, squeeze his life out, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, I cou…nah, I'm no killer.

I release his unconscious body.

"Hey" I look to see Cece come back.

"Oh my god you look like shit" she says.

"Nice to see you too" I say sarcastically and out of breath.

"Did get help" I ask feeling extremely exhausted

Yeah and they should be on their wa…ROCKY LOOK OUT" she screamed.

I felt the butt of his shot gun crash into my head, knocking me out instantly.

Cece's pov:

I saw her go down.

The man saw me and again started to shoot in my area with his hand gun

I instantly ducked down,

"Come on out, and die like a good little girl…ugh ahhh" I heard the man scream in agony.

Quickly getting up I see the man on the other side of the rink.

"Cece get the fuck out of here NOW" the seriousness in her voice sent chills down my spine.

But before I could move the man threw two bombs near me.

I tried bolting but the after blow of one bombs still made an impact on me, the other one though just stood there.

I now this is stupid but I slowly walk toward it (what, white girl, come on) it had red numbers on it and they were going back, that's when it hit me.

This a time bomb, it was getting close to , so I pick it up and throw it at the man who was now running towards Rocky.

It blew almost instantly, sending him flying back.

Rocky was now looking at me surprised.

"What" I asked.

"Talk about dropin bombs" she joked.

"Oh shut up and kick his ass so we can get out of here" I say slightly blushing at her angelic laughing.

But the shooter had a quick rebounded and shot me in the shoulder.

Rocky's pov:

"CECE!" I scream as she falls back.

"So sorry but we all knew someone would die" the shooter said out of breath.

I feel it, the heat, its coursing through my veins, consuming me.

The steam rises from my skin, my eyes were filled with fire.

He, he shot her, he did damage to a person so innocent who didn't do anything to him, how dare he hurt someone so sweet and beautiful.

I'll kill him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" fire surrounded me, it became my skin, my hair, my eyes, I literally became fire.

"Huh guess we all do have monster with in us" the shooter said.

Raising my hand, fire infested the shooters shoes.

He couldn't move.

"Wha-what the hell" he said struggling to move.

I fly toward him like a bullet and I consume his body.

My fire engulfed him.

All of his clothing burned, even his broken gas mask, they all disintegrated till it was his skin's turn.

I went so far that you could see a little bit of his skull.

I exited his body and I watched his incredibly burned lifeless being drop.

"Rocky?" I hear Cece's voice and I feel myself wash over in relief.

Then I realized, I'm still fire, crap she's totally gonna think I'm freak.

"Dude you're on fire" she said nonchalant like.

"Yeah and I don't really know how to stop, so could you uh" I point to the fire alarm.

"Oh yeah sure" she pulls the alarm, noise blared all around, and water came pouring down.

I felt myself going back to normal.

"So, you wanna get out of her?" she asked.

Even with the cuts, bruises and burn marks, she still looks heavenly, and the fact that she doesn't think I'm freak really warmed my heart (in a good way).

"Yeah, how about the Hospital to get that shoulder of yours checked out" I say jokingly.

"Yep" she says.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cece's pov:

After the Hospital I didn't want to leave Rocky alone so we went to her hou…er Orphanage.

The Orphan superior or whatever, the guardian of the orphan's till they get foster parents, she was nice, and didn't say anything about our bandages at all.

We got to her room, it was in the attic, her walls were infested with band pictures, and her queen size bed was a mess, cloths were everywhere, and she didn't mind, resembled my room completely.

As soon as she got in, she started taking of her bandages.

"Hey you know you have to keep the bandage on, that's how the wounds heal" I say.

"Um don't freak out" she said cautiously.

I didn't know what she was talking about until I seen her only in a black bra.

She had a flat stomach covered in feminine abs; I got a quick peek at her 10c boobs, through her bra.

I could feel my cheeks burning up, till I noticed red dots covered her body.

"Whoa Rocky do you have chicken pocks" I ask.

"Nah, um these are bullet mark" she said nervously.

I was sitting on her bed shocked at what she said.

"Yeah uh I heal pretty quickly" she said sheepishly.

I couldn't help my hand grazing her body.

Her breath got shaky as I moved my hand and studied every wound.

The wounds went up just above her breast(she's still only in a bra mind you).

I ended up face to face with her.

"Wow you are one weird friend" I say hesitantly.

"Well you sure can pick em" she said more seductively then jokingly.

"Well it's getting late I should probable go" I say.

"Yeah you probable should" she says even more low.

I couldn't move, her lips kept pulling me toward them, till I found my lips smashed into hers.

We both went back, kissing like we were cannibal trying to eat each other, before I knew it my hands were unclipping her bra, and she was pulling my shirt off.

I shivered as she came closer, I was kissing her neck when she unbutton my pants.

Heat filled both of us as we continued this charade, until it got even hotter, my breathing increased as she entered me, it felt incredible, but I wasn't gonna let her feel dominant so, when she wasn't paying attention, I entered her.(sounds like a video game, it actually is kind of like that).

We went at this all night till we both were exhausted and we (not purposely) fell asleep in each other's arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Okay that took you by surprise I know and if it didn't, okay, look I don't want sex to be what you're waiting for, and them having sex will happen here and there, you'll never see it coming. How did you like the action? review and tell me, give some pointers so I can do better next time. Review and I'll give you chapter 6 **


	6. okay what the fuck

**Hey sorry for the little wait, but just for a heads up, I've been reading a lot of dbz fanfiction, so it's about to get real dragon ball zish in this piece.**

Cece's pov:

I woke buy the rays of the sun cracking through an open window; I had a really good night's sleep, so stress relieving.

"Ah" I sigh in pleasure as I close my eyes, to start a another peaceful slumber, when it donned on me, that I wasn't in my bed, th-this isn't my room.

I get out of the bed to go to the window, when I realize.

I'm completely naked.

"What the fuck, wha..." the memories of yesterday came rushing into my head, the date, the fight, the…sex; it all came at me like a ton of bricks, but I only felt the need to ask one question.

"Where's Rocky"

I find my cloths sprawled all over the floor, put them on in a fast past and left, I already know how this looks, I'm quickly walking out of some ones room, with my clothes sloppily put on, one would jump to an obvious conclusion, and one would be right.

Nearly to the door someone stops me.

"Well hello" a voice said behind me.

I turn to see that it was the guardian for the orphans, uh, Martha.

"Hi, I was just leaving" I say trying to leave.

"Wow, she already laid you, damn I thought it would take another week" she said jokingly.

"Wait, what are you talking about" I ask.

"Well her attitude kind of changed a week ago, so I knew she was crushing on someone, then she brings you home yesterday, it was just a matter of time" she said as if it were nothing.

"Has she brought anyone home to spend the night before" I ask a little curious scratch that a lot curious.

"Well usually guys, but she's never allowed them to sleep in like she did you, you must be real special" she said walking off while sipping her coffee.

Wait what Rocky's…and the guys…WHAT!

I walk out the door to get to my car when I saw something on the rooftop, wait not something, but someone, I think it was Rocky.

"HEEYYY" I scream to get her attention.

"HEY COME UP" she says.

"HOW" I ask.

"THERES A LADDER IN THE BACK COME ON" she answers.

Uh, oh what the hell.

I go around back to find the latter, and go up.

She was sitting Indian style in the middle of the rooftop smiling in my direction.

"What the hell are you doing up here in the morning" I ask

"Ya know, just meditating" she said in a calm voice.

"Oh yeah I know, like that's just the most normal thing in the world". I say sarcastically.

"Okay miss sarcastic, no but seriously last night was amazing" she said blissful.

"Yeah, um it was, but apparently this wasn't your first night" I say little irritated.

"What?" she asks clueless.

"Look Martha told me everything" I say getting a little restless.

"Oh, yeah, well" she said a little in embarrassed and scratching her head.

"Really that's all you have to say" I ask really getting steamed up.

"What, sorry" she says confused.

"Are you serious, your serious?" I say getting even pissed.

"What am I supposed to say, sorry Cece for fucking like 6 guys in my past" she says getting annoyed.

"6 GUYS, wha-the fuc-are you kidding me, are you fucking serious" I scream.

"Oh shut up you're the head cheerleader, I'm pretty sure you've fucked at least twice as many guys as me" she says.

"pishh nu uh, at least like 3" I say lieing through my teeth.

"Oh come on miss perfect, level with me here" she says.

"Okay maybe 8 at the most" I say admittedly.

"Ha, so ya can't get jealous" she smiled as the sun shined down her, making me believe she was actually an angel.

"PA-lease jealous? Of you? Pishh as if" I deny.

"Okay whatever you say" she said laughing.

"I'm serious" I say playfully pushing her.

She than retaliated by tickling me in the stomach, a stifled giggle escapes my lips, and her eyes widened.

"You're ticklish aren't you?" she asked.

"Ga no I'm not" I deny.

"Oh really?" she challenge, then she tackled me, and continued to rub her hands on my most tender spots.

Laughing my lungs out, I knew I wasn't going to let her get away with this, so I began to attack her.

We started this all out tickle fight, when I guess we moved wrong, but we found ourselves rolling down the roof.

I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them we suddenly stopped, we weren't on the roof anymore, now we were in midair.

she was on top of me, her hair hanging down and her face inches away from me, I couldn't help but press my lips against hers, commencing in a steamy kiss.

Because of lack of oxygen we parted our lips.

I know this is gonna sound corny but I am on cloud nine, seriously look a girl I think I have feelings for is holding me in the air while she floats, she has all these powers, she's a powerful…being and she chose me, I guess, so yeah I'm in complete bliss, till she said something really scary.

"Uh Cece" she said nervously.

"Yeah I say" calmly

She brings up her hands up to my face, when I realize why she was nervous.

"Were still floating…and I'm not holding you in anyway" she said slowly.

/They both oblivious to the fact that someone was watching them./

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No one's pov:

It was a dark alley so dark you would forget the feeling of sunshine, a man wearing a black tore hoody, he walk up to, a graffiti infested door. He opened it to reveal a light ball hovering over a raggedy desk behind that desk was, a nice silky leather chair. But the more important thing was what was on the wall.

It showed a complete mess of strings and arrows and pins and pictures, the pictures showed Rocky, Cece, Tinka, Gunther, Flynn, a boy with long hair and a mole and his left cheek his name was Logen, Duce, Dina, another boy with a slick back hair and glasses his name was James, and lastly a dark skinned boy with long hair, this appeared to be a mug shot.

(Okay the way to picture this ya know with the arrows, and strings, and picture and stuff just think of a cop board when their trying to catch the bad guy)

The man in the tore hoodie came up to the desk holding an envelope.

"I think you might want to take a look at this" he plopped down the envelope on the desk.

The chair turned around to reveal a certain man with a familiar pretty face and pearly white teeth, see this man was so pretty he could be I don't know a TV host on a dance show hmmm.

He opened the envelope to show a picture of a bold man wearing a gas mask; it was the same man Rocky fought.

"He's dead" the hooded man said bluntly.

"How" the man asked.

"Burned to a pulp" the hooded man said bluntly again.

"By what?" the man asked.

"The question you should be asking is by who?" the hooded man corrected and then pulled out another picture of a certain super powered girl.

"Ah I see, Raquel Blue" the man said with a sigh.

"Yeah and she wasn't alone" the hooded man took out another picture of a red head girl you might know.

"And there's another one you might want to see" the hooded man than took out the final picture in the envelope.

It showed both girls floating in midair.

"Yeah and if you look closely you can see…"

"Yeah I see it…hmm" the man then turned back to see the board.

"So it begins" the man said before getting up out of his chair.

"Well, I'll be back" the man said.

"Where are you going" the hooded man ask as the other man was putting on his jacket.

"Oh I'm just gonna get someone that might shake things up a little bit" and with a flap of his jacket the man disappeared out of thin air breaking the light bulb from impact, leaving the hooded man in the dark.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On the other side of town there was an insane asylum. In the room 603, there floated a dark skinned boy with long hair.

He was in a meditation form and his hands were together, his left hand was engulfed in fire and his right hand was completely ice.

He felt a surge of power in the atmosphere.

Opening his eyes, his left pupil red, and his right pupil blue.

He cracked a smile.

"So, it's begun" he said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Ohhhhhhhh whats gonna happen next? I don't know, oh wait yes I do, review and you will find out too he I'm rymy,**

**Who is this boy I'm pretty sure you already know or do you**

**Why is all those kids on the board**

**What the hell's going on with Cece who knows oh wait I DO!**

**Review and you will find out.**

**Oh yeah and that mysterious man with the pretty face is who you think BUT ISNT WHO YOU THINK!**

**Review please =D**


	7. whoes he

**Okay I'm just gonna dive right in, I know what this chapters gonna be about be then again I don't know what this chapters gonna be about. So I'm winging it but I'm not winging it.**

**Oh yeah I know I haven't said this much but …I love you oh sobbb no but seriously I own nothing =P**

James pov:

I walk into the cool aired school building and the masquerade begins.

People don't really acknowledge me and that's good, gotta stay under the radar; don't want my secret to get exposed.

I walk by some kids looking at the TV and school regulation state the television should always be on an educational networkC:\Users\Perry Allen Durst\AppData\Roaming\Microsoft\Word\ if turned on and cannot be changed unless noted.

So the kids were watching the news and the topic was kind of defeated my whole purpose of staying an unnoticed nerd.

**News: it's a new phenomenon, super powered vigilantes, they don't were tights or capes, but they do have powers and their here to help. A week ago a mall shooter was stopped by a fire wielding hero that stopped before he could do any real damage, and just a phew days ago what seemed like a strike of lightning that hit a bank being robbed only seemed to damage the 5 robbers who were holding 20 hostages, whoever these people are we thank and on behalf of my coworkers and I, you stay classy Chicago.**

What got my attention after that were what the guys were talking about.

"So you're saying that they move so fast they becomes light itself" one guy asked.

"Well theoretically, see it's possible but if they move their body that fast ultimately their bodies will disintegrate in to ashes" the other said.

"So how does that prove you're point" the first asked.

"Well see he would have to be indestructible" the guy said.

"Oh so you're saying that not only does he have flight and speed but also durability, that's valid I commend you" the first guy said.

I crack a smile after hearing their conversation.

I listen around to hear mostly everyone's talking about the same thing, not as intellectual as those guys but still some talks about the person who stopped the shooter, most about the lightning.

They may ignore me but they aren't, confusing right.

"Oh crap" I close my plaid shirt because a certain shirt was revealed and it had a lightning bolt on it.

I push my glasses up and walk off still smiling.

Unknown pov:

I look down at the hair filled sink, and then back up to the mirror.

I take the blade and continue to cut the last long strings of hair.

Bow my hair is to my eyes.

I then apply the hair gel to my hair, and take the comb and comb my hair back giving it a stylish yet formal look.

Grabbing an old brown bag from under my bed I unzip it to see some clothes.

I slip out of the required uniform for this place and start to put on the fresh clothes from the bag which consists of black skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt, red converse, and to top it off a red hoodie.

In the hoodie pocket there was a pack of Kool 100 cigarettes.

"Oh what the hell, it not like these things can affect me"

I grab one and light it with my finger.

I then take a piece of paper out of the bag, and presume to unfold it.

It was a print out of the facility and it was covered with my different notes and ideas and scenario's that might go down.

What? Breaking out of an insane asylum isn't the easiest thing to do, well actually it is for me, and this notes and scenarios are just me being paranoid.

I mean hello I'm crazy.

I open the bared window effortlessly and break the bars out of there hinges easily.

Before I knew it I was putting some distances away from me and the asylum.

In the air I took out a piece of paper.

It was a picture.

I unfolded it to reveal a dark skinned girl with below shoulder length natural brown hair, and hazel eyes.

She was standing with two adults, who's faces had been scratched out.

"don't worry little sis, I'll see you soon" I say before picking up my speed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Okay look I had a chapter 7 so longer than the others, then my stupid computer decided to crash and all my unsaved work gone, I remember what wrote but I'm really lazy so I decided to cut that super long chapter into two chapters all right review and comfort me cause of my loss. D= **


	8. seriously?

**I'm really sad at my lost chapter but at you still get to read it. Anyway review please.**

Rocky pov:

It's been a week since the incident with Cece, we chalked it up to a power glitch of sorts.

I don't know what it is but for some reason I've been getting this strange feeling, as if someone was coming, it's like a tingle in my stomach and I started having it last time me and Cece, ya know,.

I was just going into the shower when my phone rang.

It was a text message from Cece, wait how'd she get my number.

Cece: hey on my way

Me: kay but how did U get my #

Cece: I have my ways =P

Me: Oh we R talking about this more when U cum over

It took her about 5 minutes to get here I was just getting out of the shower and wrapping myself with a white towel

She wore a red and black stripped blouse a long soft grey jacket, light blue skinny jeans, fuzzy boots, and a white beanie.

She also wore a back-pack for some reason.

"What's with the back-pack?" I ask confused.

"Oh I kinda told my mom I was spending the night at a friend's house so" she said.

"But tomorrow's Tuesday a school day" I say still confused.

"Oh I just told her we went to the same school and that sold it" she said putting her back- pack on the couch.

"But why did you…" she cut me off.

"Okay why are you asking me such pointless question" she asked getting annoyed.

"Why are you being such a bitch right now?" I asked pissed

"**Why are you being such an asshole?**" she asked raising her voice.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A CUNT!?" I scream throwing my hands up for emphases.

I looked at her to see she wore a socked expression on her face.

"WHAT NO SMART ASS COMEBACK QUESTION?" I say heating up literally, steam escaped my skin and fire filled my eyes for a second than I went back to normal.

She still had the same expression, but then in a split second she went completely expressionless.

"Okay first of all you're naked, and second of all WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT". She freaked.

I look down to see my towel was dropped to the floor and I had nothing on.

"Fuck" I say rewrapping myself.

"Okay still not answering the question" she say still freaking out.

"Oh steam just escapes my skin when I'm pissed or frustrated" I say nonchalant.

"How can you say that like it isn't the weirdest thing ever?" she asked.

"Oh come on, you saw me turn into fire and burn a guy to death, and this freaks you out"?

"What does it feel like" she asked staring at my skin.

"Uh kinda like that feeling you get when you've been holding your pee for a long time then you finally use the restroom" I answer.

Cece's pov:

I reached to touch her skin, and it was so warm, not superhot but like when you first step into a hot bath.

Now I had to explore her skin, moving my hands to different spots feeling her warmth.

I didn't realize this was affecting her until I heard slight moans.

I looked up to see her eyes close and her head go back.

Her towel had fell again due to her moving her arms with every moan, so now she was completely naked.

Rocky pov:

Okay screw this.

I pick her up by and push her against the wall and kissed her hungrily.

Then I found myself carrying her up to my room while she sucked my neck sending me into a lust frenzy.

I threw her onto my bed where she immediately started to take off her clothes.

I got on top of her and started to kiss her everywhere on her body.

Cece pov:

God her lips feel amazing I couldn't take this.

I flip her over and repeat what she did.

I got to the entrance of her vagina and slowly entered my tongue into it, causing her to shudder.

I began to move my tongue in and out, her legs pressed softly against my head, and her hand rested onto of my temple as I repeated this motion.

Her breathing became horse and increased as I speed up.

She was to the point of screaming when I started to lick her g-spot.

"GOD CECE I'M ALMOST THERE" she screamed in ecstasy.

So I kept going, increasing my speed, until finally she let out big scream reaching her orgasm.

Now I don't know how many foster kids there were in here but I do know is that they probable herd all of that.

I lay on her beside and start to cool down.

"Oh we're not done" she said between breaths.

"What" I asked, but was only answered with her getting on top of me and kissing my neck, sending chills down my spine.

She then picks me up, and moves both of us to were our legs were together in a scissor like position.

I knew what she was doing almost instantly.

We then began to move in synch increasing every second, the heat filled the air as our sweat dripped of our skin.

I reached orgasm quicker than her but she came a couple of seconds after me.

We then moved backed to lying next to each other and drifted off to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rocky's pov:

I woke up with the memories of last night rushing back to me,, and a smile spread across my face.

I got up to go put some cloths on because ya can't spend all day naked, when I looked in Cece's directions and the weird thing was she wasn't there.

I thought she had left till I saw an obvious lump floating in the air causing fear to leak out of me.

"OH MY GO-CECE" I scream at the top of my lungs.

She woke in a haste looking confused for a second then looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Rocky ya know your still naked right?" she asked jokingly.

"NO TIME FOR JOKES, LOOK DOWN" I say freaking out.

She smiles and looked down, then immediately looked up fear written all over her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK" she screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW" I scream back.

"WHY THE HELL AM I…"

"I DON'T- I DON'T KNOW"

"ROCKY "

"WHAT THE-I- DON'T"

"ROCKY DON'T"

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS"

"ROCKY, ROCKY DON'T FUCK WITH ME PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW"

"I SWEAR I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING" I say putting my hands up to prove myself.

She then tried to move in the air, the blankets fell, revealing her naked body; she was in the position where she looked like she was crawling, IN THE AIR.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey I heard screaming are you okay" Martha's voice leaked with concern.

"Uh every things cool" I say looking at Cece worried.

"Open up the door, come on" she said.

Fuck we're still naked, and Cece's still in the air.

I dashed to my closet and grab two pairs of boxer shorts and two t-shirts.

I throw Cece one set, and I quickly put my set on.

It was kind of funny seeing Cece try to put her boxers on in the air.

"Hey open the door, don't make me ask a third time" she said sternly.

"Okay Martha one sec" I say nervously.

"Cece think of something heavy" I whisper.

"Fine if you don't want to open up, I got a key" She said pissed.

"Fuck" I whisper.

I hear the keys jingle, and I got scared real fast.

The door handle started to turn slowly.

I looked at Cece and she had the same expression as me.

The door started to open slowly.

Thinking fast I fly up push Cece down and we both ended up sitting next to each other on my bed.

I quickly turn on the T.V

Martha came in wearing a pretty pissed face, but then when she saw Cece, her expression grew into a smile.

"Oh, didn't know _you _were here Cece". She said cheesing badly.

"Yeah uh I came last night" Cece said nervously.

"Uh yeah sorry I didn't tell you, we kinda crashed early" I scratched the back of my head and closed my eyes chuckling nervously.

"Yeah okay, breakfast is ready, you can come down whenever, every ones up, they didn't get enough sleep, cause they heard screaming almost all night" Martha said smiling while exiting the room.

I could tell we were both blushing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was night time.

A woman was walking through an ally, trying to get home, when a couple of men came out of the shadows.

They all were wearing raggedy clothing, and they all had a crazy look in their eyes.

"Oh God please let me leave" the woman pleaded.

"Sorry girlie now we can't allow that" a man in a tore sleeveless jean jacket said.

The men then quickly knocked the contents out of the woman's hand and grabbed her.

She screamed in a high pitched ear busting tone.

The men only laughed and continued to undress her.

The guy in the sleeveless jacket just stood there laughing and watching.

"O h you shoulda known better, a pretty girlie like you walking in a dark ally, in the middle of the night none the less" he said.

But then in a split second the woman disappeared and green wind was left behind.

A boy appeared in the woman's placed, he wore a green hoodie, black jeans, and green high top Adidas.

"Hey take me for dinner first, God talk about pushy" the hooded man said jokingly.

"What the hell" one man asked, and they all looked at the sleeveless man with a 'What do we do' look.

"Oh right ya gotta look at your boss for answers, cause a couple of grown men cant think for themselves" the hooded man said sarcastically.

"Get him" The guy said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

The men began to try to attack the hooded man, but he already disappeared, and reappeared in front of them.

One guy came at him with a knife, but the he grabbed the guy by the arm and disappeared and reappeared in the air and let him go then disappeared and reappeared on the grown.

Another dude came at him with a punch, but he dodged that easily, and punched him in the gut.

He then grabbed the guy teleported to the dumpster and slammed him into it then teleported back.

The other men tried to attack him at the same time but he easily dodged their punches and kicks and teleported through them all leaving punches and kicks on their bodies.

They all fell simultaneously.

The hooded man then looked at the sleeveless man.

The man couldn't see his face but he knew it was intimidating, and he ran as fast as he could, the hooded man picked up the dropped contents then disappeared.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The woman who got attacked was on the other end of the ally waiting.

She was shocked when the hooded man reappeared with her things.

He gave them too her without a word.

"Oh thank you" she said.

"Where do you live" he asked.

"Oh right over there" she pointed to a well-lighted neighborhood.

"You think you can make it there alone" he asked.

"Oh yeah my neighborhood is real safe, here let me give you mony for your struggle" she reached down in her bag got a ten out and looked back up but the hooded man was gone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Deuce Martinez walked on the street walking home.

He wore a green hoody, black jeans, and green Adidas high tops.

"AHHHHHH" a scream was heard in the distance.

This didn't affect Deuce, all he did was put his hood over his head walked to the direction the scream was coming from.

He took three steps before disappearing leaving behind green wind.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Okay you may not believe me but that was not a cliff hanger, wait yes it was sorry I get confused, wait...**

**NO I DON'T**

**I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING**

**THIS IS MY STORY**

…**REVIEW AND I'LL STOP WRITING IN CAPS.**


	9. MOM!

**Hey you guys uh just don't be surprised, that's all I can really say, just don't oka-okay, let's uh let's get started.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cece's pov:

Okay I'm fucking freaking out, first on top of the roof, now this mourning what the fuck is happening.

I just- I just can't I just.

I was up to my door step when it hit me; the nauseous feeling rose up in my stomach, traveled through my throat and out of my mouth in an instant.

What the fuck.

The door opened to reveal a dazed annoyed looking middle age woman with a confused expression.

"Wha ish goeng on Sissy?" she asked slurring her words not pronouncing them right either.

She'd obviously been drinking.

See my mom is a police officer and she's the only woman police officer in the department, which means the guys take advantage her, ya know giving her extra paper work, making her work extra shifts and its takin a toll on her so she started drinking and popping pain killers and its beginning to become a problem.

"Wher the hll have you been" she asked doped up.

"I ugh I was at a friend's house I told yo…" I couldn't finish my sentence I was too busy rushing to the bath room and tossing my lunch in the toilet.

My mom came right behind me asking was I pregnant in a slurring but stern tone.

"Sissy ar you pregnat cus if you ar you gotta leave cus I dnt tolerate that" she said trying her best to come off parental but just sounded pathetic, but I wasn't listening I was still throwing up.

"Mom go lay down you're on your meds, ya gotta sleep" I say getting up wiping my mouth.

"You dnt tell me wat the fuck to do, I am ur mother I tell u wat th-the uh fuck to do" she said still sounding pathetic.

"FUCK MOM JUST GO LAY THE FUCK DOWN ITS LIKE 8 AND FLYNN'S PROBABLE STILL SLEEP" I scream, for some reason just hearing the sound of her voice was irritating, usually I could take it but now it was just so sharp and loud it made me mad every second of hearing it.

She walked off saying something along the lines of "you-you don't tll me wat to do ya lil fukin bitsh" but I wasn't lisning.

I was about to walk to my room when she stopped me.

"Oh and by da wey I quit ma job" she said swinging her body.

"WHAT" I shout.

"Yeah I jus-I just got…_so _tired of da way thy wre tretin meh so I said, this is wat I said, I said u can shove one of ur guns up my pussy before I do dis paper work, cause day gave meh mow paper work and I – I just uh-just wasn't havin nun of dat" she said triumphantly.

"MOM WHAT THE FUCK WE NEED THE MONEY" I scream pissed.

"its oky I met dis man, when I left I met dis man he really really nice, I want u and flin to meet him his nams Leon and he said he could help me wit a job, so im meetin wit him tonight so I need u ta look afder flin" she said walking in her room, but then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey shouldn't you be in school" she asked sounding slightly sober.

"FUCK" I just realized todays Tuesday, Rock must have forgotten too or she would have reminded me.

"Wait" I say then walk to Flynn's room, opening it rage washes over me.

"MOM WHY IS FLYNN STILL HERE" I shout.

"It's only like 9 he goes to school at 10" she said nonchalant.

"ITS 8 HE GOES TO SCHOOL AT FUCKING 6" I scream reaching my boiling point.

She didn't say anything and just went into her room and closed the door.

I tried to wake Flynn up but he wouldn't get up.

"Flynn get up we gotta go to school" I said but he wouldn't budge, actually Flynn usually snores like a wart hog but he wasn't, I check his pulse, his heart wasn't beating, FLYNN WASN'T BREATHING.


	10. EPIC

**Hey you guys uh again don't be shocked just don't.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cece's pov:

Oh my god, oh my god.

Flynn's not breathing fuck fuck fuck.

I was damn there speeding on the freeway trying to get to the emergency room.

Flynn was in the back seat laying down still hasn't woken up and not moving at all in fact his face was incredibly blue.

Mom was too busy popping pills and getting ready for her little date tonight to worry.

I've texted everyone, Deuce, Tinka, Rocky, God even Candy and Heather.

And I got replies back from, everyone besides Candy and Heather, and those egotistical nymphomaniac bitches were supposed to be my best friends.

Anyway I made it to the emergency room, I ran into the main lobby.

"I need medical attention stat" I scream to the office woman.

"With what you look fine to me" she said in a deep jersey accent chewing gum.

Fuck, I realize I was too busy rushing I forgot about Flynn.

I run to the car grab my seemingly dead brother and rush back into the cold uncomfortable building.

"Okay now I need medical attention" I say holding Flynn.

Fortunately there was a doctor talking to a nurse who herd me.

immediately his face covered in shock after seeing Flynn.

"Oh this boy needs attention" he said in a panic.

"GET A GURNEY NOW" the doctor screamed.

Some nurses brought a gurney, with me right behind we all ran as fast as humanly possible to a piercing cold white room.

"He needs oxygen" the doctor said.

The nurses put a plastic mask that covered his nose and mouth on and turned on a large can like machine.

Before I knew it, wires, and tubes were connecting him to different machines.

It all was happening so fast I couldn't take the...the pain, every emotion I had came rushing in and I found myself collapsing to the ground.

Before I blacked out I remembered frustrated nurses coming to my aid.

Deuce pov:

God this is so fucking boring.

I'm having some trouble in math so I needed a tutor, and just my luck the king nerd of the nerd fest came to my aid.

James, god this guy could put Buzz Killington to shame with his rant on power numbers.

"So you divide the square root of 24 to get…" James stopped to look at me.

"You know, you won't be able to properly multiply and divide square roots day dreaming like that" he said in a matter fact like tone.

"Ooh sorry if I'm not as enthusiastic with algebra as you are" I apologize sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Ah and there's that can-do attitude that'll get you somewhere in life" he countered.

I was gonna retort but my phone buzzed.

It was a message from Cece.

Cece: MY LIL BROTHERS NOT BREATHING EMERGENCY ROOM CUM NOW PLEASE.

"Fuck, I gotta go" I say immediately getting up from the desk.

"And where do you think you're going?" James asked.

"None of your damn business" I say heading out of the room. Unfortunately James was following me.

"Hey we still have an hour left" he said behind me.

"Feel free to work without me I won't mind" I say exiting the school building.

"Okay really you are leaving in the middle of school, where?" he asked still following me to my car.

"Piss off" I say opening my car door.

"I'm a very consistent man" he says not moving from the side of my car.

"Fine if you must know my friend's little brother is sick she asked me to come" I say getting in my car.

"And you just decide to miss school for this?" he asked.

"Uh yeah" I say like it was nothing.

Then James does something crazy, he gets in to the passenger's side and starts to buckle up.

"Uh you mind telling me what the fuck you're doing?" I asked.

"Look I promised our teacher that I would not only tutor you but also keep an eye on you and by my clean record and good behavior I could't …"

"Okay, okay if you're going to ride with me just don't speak. at all" I say cutting him off.

We made it there and after walking around asking nurses and doctors where my friend was we finally got news that she fainted due to stress.

When we got to her room, there were two other people sitting beside her bed.

One was a girl I recognized her; she was psycho, the person Cece was looking for last time I saw her.

The other person was a guy, he resembled the girl but was a little taller.

Cece woke up after a couple of minutes.

"Hey how ya feel?" I ask her sympathetically.

"Ugh like shit" she says sitting up.

"Hey" the girl said to Cece.

"Hey" Cece greeted back.

Okay even without saying that many words I knew something was up with these two, they kept staring at each other smiling.

"Hmm" I coughed for attention.

"Oh where are my manners" Cece said coming out of her daze.

"Rocky, Duce, Duce, Rocky" she said.

We shook hands, I was able to see psycho or Rocky's face I hadn't before cause she'd always have it covered with her hair or her arms, but she was a complete babe like seriously.

"Hey" she said smiling casually.

"Sup" I greeted back.

"Rocky who is this" Cece asked politely, she was talking about the guy who looked like Rocky.

"Oh uh this is uh my brother" she said, it almost sounded like it pained her to say it, but she played it off.

"Your brother?" Cece asked shocked.

"Yup" Rocky said rocking on her tip toes.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Cece asked instantly getting irritated.

"It never came up" Rocky said nonchalant.

"I mean you would think it shouldn't have had to come up, if you would have told me"

"When, when would I tell you huh Cece, when do think bringing up I had a brother could have flowed together in any of our conversation.

"It's not about that, the fact that you didn't think I was significant enough to know about your family is really hurtful"

"Why are you making such a big deal out this?"

"CAUSE I THOUGHT WE HAD AN ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP, TO WERE WE COULD TELL EACH OTHER ANYTHING" Cece was screaming and crying at this point.

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE ASKED ER SOMETHING LIKE 'HEY ROCKY DO YOU HAVE ANY RELETIVES OR ANYTHING' THEN I WOULD HEVE TOLD YOU I HAD A BROTHER" Rocky was screaming.

Cece was about to say something when Tinka came in with a really worried look on her face.

"You guys I.."

"Hey Cece" James said out of nowhere right before Tinka started speaking.

"Hey James" Cece greeted back.

"Wait why are you here" Cece asked getting off track.

"Apparently he's my babysitter for the next half hour" I say with a sigh.

"HEY, you guys back to me" Tinka said.

"Cece" Tinka started.

"The doctor said that Flynn's heart stopped because he had a reaction to proscribed pills.

Before Tinka could finish Cece broke down crying Rocky immediately started to rub her back and comfort her.

"They say uh" Tinka's voice started to crack and whimper.

"They say uh um that Flynn needs a heart transplant, but the waiting list is full, so they sa" Tinka just broke down, she randomly hugged Rocky's brother for comfort.

At first his hands were in the air but then he hugged back and rubbed her back.

"Tinka what did they say finish" Cece said between crying.

"They say that he's dying and has a month to live" she said before completely breaking down again.

With that everyone started to cry.

Even James, and Rocky's brother.

James's pov:

Me and Duce went to the vending machine to get some snacks.

"Damn" Duce said scratching his head.

He wore a plain white V-neck, black Levis, green Adidas high tops, and around his neck black head phones.

"Cece isn't going to be the same after this" he said.

"How so?" I ask.

"Her brothers basically in a coma until he gets a heart transplant, I know Cece and that's, gonna be on her mind more than usual" he said.

"Hmm" I didn't really say anything; I was looking around the lobby.

Then I came across a couple of guys, like eight or nine, they were wearing suits and glasses.

But the weird thing about them was that: they all were carrying duffle bags.

I saw that Duce noticed them too and started to get uneasy.

"Hey I should go check on the guys" He said.

"Yeah I'm going to the restroom grab the snacks before you go.

I wasn't really going to the restroom I was going to check those guys to see if they were secure if you catch my drift.

I put the hood to my yellow hoody over my head so no one saw me and continue to follow them.

They didn't notice me because I kept my distance so I was good.

But someone was also following them he wore a green hoodie, black pants and green shoes.

They ended up going into the hospital and in a vacant part of it.

"Okay you guys ready?" one of the men asked the group.

"Yeah these motherfuckers aren't going to know what hit them" another guy said.

That didn't sound good.

I was on a ledge a above them, they guy in the green hoodie was on the other ledge, I didn't get a good look at his face.

The men open there bag revealing they had large amounts of guns and ammunition.

The started putting on vest for gun holding and strapped on their weapons.

They then began exiting the spot.

"Fuck" I whisper.

I jump down the ledge and so did the other guy.

We didn't say anything to each other but we both just walked out.

Then out of nowhere he disappears leaving behind green wind. I ran to the main lobby to see the guys had already started shooting.

People were running in a mess of panic trampling over each other to get to the exits.

I then see the hoodie guy appear above one of the shooters grab him then vanish again.

I think quickly, I strike the guy with the machine gun with an electrical bolt.

He flies back.

Someone from behind knock me in the back of the head causing me to stumble over, I was able drop down and sweep kick him, he fell and I punched him so had he went out like a light.

The guy in the hoodie was dodging bullets and teleporting around punching and kicking shooters out cold.

I seen one guy about to shoot green in the head (saying guy in the green hoodie is tiring so Duce is green and James yellow) but I was able to electrocute him before he pulled the trigger.

I jumped in the air and started throwing lightning balls at a couple of dudes.

Green flipped over me karate kicking some guy behind me trying to stab me in the back.

I then landed on the ground running dodging bullets; one guy took out a knife and started swinging at me, I was avoiding his swings, but this guy was a pro.

He then flipped over me then threw the knife, I caught it before the blade touched my fore head.

But he was fast and punched me in the stomach, I wasn't fazed, so when he tried to kick me I was able to grab his leg and shock it.

I then threw him away like baseball.

Green was getting jumped.

I was gonna help him but the guy I threw somehow managed to take out a walkie-talkie.

"We need back up now…however many.." I threw a lightning ball at him before he could finish.

Green managed to get out of their hold and already knocked them out he was now trying to fight four guys at once.

Wait weren't there just like seven or eight guys?and didn't they only have pistils when I seen them meet up ugh no time to think, I gotta move.

I race to were green is and help him out, we fight the four men easily.

"Hey" I say to him after I roast my last guy.

"I don't know who you are but apparently we're fighting on the same side how bout we work together?" I ask.

The hospital was now empty, the only people there were me, green and the few dozen guys dead or knocked out.

I didn't get an answer.

"Look I heard one guy calling for back up, now this may sound crazy but I think that means more men with guns are coming" I warn.

Then slowly he raised his hand up showing a thumbs up, I took that as a yes.

Explosions were heard and more guys in suits came out.

but this time they had bombs.

Rocky's pov:

We didn't know what was going on.

It was me, Cece, Ty, and Tinka.

We seen people running trying to get out of the building.

Then we heard explosions.

"Where is it coming from" Cece asked.

"The hospital part of the building" Ty answered.

"Do you think it's another terrorist attack" Tinka asked.

"Possibly" I say.

"Well someone really needs to stop this if it is a terrorist" Cece said looking at me.

"Yeah I know, uh you guys get out of here I'll see if there's anyone here who needs help you know like the elderly" I say.

Cece knew what I really meant but also scolded me with such a lame excuse then grabbed Tinka's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ty, you should go too" I warn.

"Why would I go?" he asks.

"It's really dangerous " I answer.

"And so?" he ask smiling.

"Look okay, I'm really going to go fight whoevers causing this big commotion" I admit.

"Yeah and so am I" he says.

"But you cant" I state.

"And why not?" his voice rose into a high-pitch tone for emphasis.

"Cause I-I can-I can do things a normal person cant do" I admit.

"Okay and?" he ask smiling again.

"Because... okay I'm confused" I say.

"God you're slow" he says jokingly.

"How so?" I ask really confused.

"Just put your hood on and come on" he says while putting _his _hood on.

We run into the hospital and were shocked with what we saw.

It was a war zone, bullets flew there were explosion here and there, it reminded me of when I fought that masked guy.

I then saw two guys in hoodies, one was wearing a green hoodie, black jeans, and green shoes, and the other was wearing a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and yellow shoes.

They were fighting the guys with guns, and what was shocking was that, the guy in the green hoodie was teleporting everywhere and the guy in the yellow hoodie was shooting lightning out of his hands.

"Any idea who those guys ar…" Ty had already flew into battle burning guys here and freezing guys there.

WAIT WHEN THE HELL COULD HE DO THAT.

I was dragged out of my train of thought when three guys started shooting at me.

It hurt but was ineffective.

I flew up and telekinetically picked them up and threw in different directions with a force that killed them instantly.

Landing on the ground I ran further into the battle scorching shooters in my way.

One man punched me in the face while I was off guard, I grabbed him by the face and threw him in a distant part of the building.

I seen the guy in yellow jump up with a fist full a lightning and punched a guy literally blowing the dudes face off.

Ty had frozen guys and the guy in green teleported the frozen bodies in the air and let them drop and break.

He then teleported grab a machine gun, and started shooting wildly at the men.

I was choking some guy who tried to shoot me in the back of the head, I think I crushed his throat and scorched him.

Ty came to me.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU HAD POWERS" I scream at him while punching some guy who was shooting at me.

"You never ask" he said before freezing a bomb explosion.

"I DIDNT THINK I'D HAVE TO ASK" I scream getting a feeling of deja vu.

"Well I do, so lets not dwell on that, but lets have some fun" he said freezer burning some guys face.

"You _would_ like this killing as much as you can" I say coldly

"Rocky come on have fun, and besides they were trying to kill _us_." he said smiling.

"Look, don't think this means I forgive you or something, I still hate you for what you did to mom and dad" I say even coldly.

"DON'T CALL THEM THAT!" he screamed which scared the crap out of me.

He then goes back to fighting the shooters.

I return too.

An hour went by and the men were still coming, but it was weird, it was like none of us got tired we are all still amped up.

Green was now shooting the guys using his teleportation as an advantage to move at different angles, and also as speed leverage.

The guy in yellow had somehow became lightning and was now striking the shooters.

Ty could control both fire and ice which baffled me and was now freezing and melting the enemy.

I had become fire and was turning my enemies to a deadly crisp.

but after another two or three hours there were no more guys all of them were dead.

It was just us now in the middle of a ruined building, bodies lying all around, and the sound could be heard.

I couldn't see any of the other hooded guys faces, not even Ty's.

"Huh well I better get out of here, I don't do well with cops" the green hooded man said before vanishing leaving green wind behind.

"Yeah me too" the guy in the yellow hoodie then again became lightning and struck out of the building.

Me and Ty flew up and broke through the roof.

We flew all the way back to my house.

We had to go through the window since Martha didn't know about Ty.

Once we got into my room we immediately took off our hoodies.

"Man that was crazy" Ty said in a sigh.

"Yeah" I say.

"You don't seem exited come on WE WERE IN A HUGE BATTLE" he said exited sittng on my bed.

"It's happen to me before" I say bluntly while sitting besides him.

"What ?" he asked.

"Yeah I was at the mall with Cece and this shooter came with bombs and stuff and I had to fight him and I ended up burning him dead" I say.

"ah, cool" He said.

"Hey how were you able to control fire and ice and fly and stuff? I thought I was the only one who could do these crazy things" I ask.

"Well my element is fire and ice your element is fire and wind" he says while turning on the TV.

"What?" I ask skeptically

"Look you are my counterpart, yes you're my sibling but you're also my other half, ice's counterpart is wind, I mean ice is frozen water, but it takes the right amounts of cool wind to freeze the water" he says while flipping through channels.

"Wait I'm confused I never been able to control wind before" I say.

"Yes you have, you used it in that huge fight" he said.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I ask

" Lets just say I don't have telekinesis" he says.

That really shocked me.

"Wait but what about fire, we both can do that why?" I ask.

"Well we need something to signify how are related, fire is like our blood, if we go get a blood test it would show were related that means in our terms, we have an element that we both share, I mean siblings of our race have an eleme…"

"Wait a minute race as in the human race right?!" I say freaking.

"Oh you know what I'm gonna fly around town and chill in the air I'll see ya" he said while getting up and heading toward the window.

"Ty get back here right now" I say sternly.

He was already out the window and into the sky, I was about to follow him but I got a text from Cece.

Cece: Flynn has been moved to another emergency room also trn on news NOW.

I replied.

Ty came back before I could get the T.V to the news.

"Forgot my hoodie" he said.

I turned on the news and we both stopped dead in our tracks when we heard what the anchorman said.

**News: a group of hooded heroes stopped a terroristic act at local hospital, Saint Patrick, eye witnesses say they saw the heroes using extraordinary abilities, like teleportation, flight, and electrical manipulation, whoever these heroes are we thank. And on behalf of my coworkers and I, you stay classy Chicago.**

We were quiet then Ty burst into an excited dance.

"YEAH WERE FREAKING SUPERHEROES" he shouted.

I couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness, seeing him like this almost made me forget what he did, but like I said almost.

"Ty why di…" I stopped my question when I heard a knock on the door.

"Rocky come into the leaving we're having a little meeting" Martha said.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute" I say.

I then turn back to Ty.

"Uh don't come downstairs at all, okay?" I ask.

"What if I get hungry?" he asked.

"Fly off to McDonalds er something I don't know" I say.

"Ugh fine" he says then plops down on the bed and flips through the channels.

I make my way downstairs and see that everyone was sitting around the coffee table.

"Come come come" Martha said tucking some of her blond hair behind her ear.

I sat down in the recliner waiting for the big news.

"Okay you guys, we have a new child living here for a while, her name is Dina Garcia now treat her with the up most respect as you would treat each other I'm hoping" Martha said.

"All right, secondly interviews start tomorrow so be on your best behavior and dress sharp okay" she ends the meeting then release us.

"Rocky one sec" she says.

"What is it Martha" I ask politely in a sigh.

"Two things, first I want you to dress up for tomorrow"

"Why, you know I'm not going anywhere I'm too old" I cut her off.

"Ya never know, and second I need you to help out Dina, she's a little shy but she's very nice" she said.

"Okay when is she coming?" I ask.

"Tomorrow" Martha said leaving.

I go up to my room and Ty wasn't there.

I shrug.

"Hmm must have gotten hungry" I say.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The man with the pretty face was standing in an abandon house holding a bloody package.

A boy entered the room he wore a red hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and red converse.

"You got it" the boy stated.

"Yep, and with this my plan grows closer to success" the man says.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" the boy asks having reservations about what they had planned.

"Of course this is a great idea the best" the man answered.

"But he's only 10" the boy said.

"Yeah and?" the man asks.

"Don't you think he's too young" the boy asks.

"Yes and that's the thing, he's young his body is only at the first stages of development, meaning it will adapt quicker and easier as oppose to a 20 year old or an elderly man.

"Yeah but.."

"Trust me **Ty** it's going to be perfect.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**I know this is a super long chapter but I like it, I feel good about it and I really pushed myself I think.**

**REVIEW please and thank you.**


End file.
